All of Me Loves All of You
by Tori Stone
Summary: Order of Ceremonies: Music starts. They get married. Everybody breathes a sigh of relief because SOMEONE stopped being so clueless. DxS
1. Chapter 1

**So my favorite cousin got married last weekend to the girl of his dreams. And even though it was pouring down rain the whole weeked was really fun and romantic and full of so much love. I came home bursting at the seams with inspiration and so...this was born.**

**I felt all warm and fuzzy while I was writing it, hehe. (:**

**Mmmm I don't own Danny Phantom! Also the title of this is a line from a song by John Legend called _All of Me_, which I also do not own.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**All of Me Loves All of You**

**November 2, 2013**

* * *

A quiet sigh escaped the lips of the woman curled up on the couch to Tucker's left, effectively snapping his attention away from the movie they were both pretending to watch. He could not remember exactly how long they had both been sitting there, staring blankly at the screen, not even trying to absorb the storyline unfolding before their eyes. They were too busy waiting.

And waiting.

Every now and then he could see her glance at the clock mounted to the wall above the television. At first, it was a habitual thing; something he was sure she did every time she was forced to wait, since he himself did it as well. But then it grew into a worried reflex. And the time between glances grew shorter and shorter. He did not draw his eyes away from the television screen as she shifted uncomfortably beneath the blanket beside him.

Three hours. Danny had been gone for three hours. There were no signs of him, no small reassurances that he was okay, and they did not dare turn on the news; not after last month when he forced them both to stay put while he dealt with Freakshow and a pap prematurely reported that Danny Phantom had been defeated and destroyed. Sam was inconsolable until Danny came sauntering through the wall, brushing his snowy hair out of his eyes leisurely as if he'd only gone for an extended stroll around the block. After the initial panic and hysteria wore off (during which he looked incredibly bemused) Danny firmly told them both to stay off the news channels when he left for big battles.

Tucker could tell Sam was struggling to do as Danny told them to, watching her fingers twitch toward the remote between them from the corner of his eye. They had gotten into a pretty big argument before he left, Sam wanting to come with him and Danny adamantly refusing to bring her along (Tucker couldn't blame him, seeing as Skulker had just gotten dumped by Ember and he'd already destroyed half the park by the time Danny had gotten the call). But even if he did agree with Danny, he completely understood where Sam was coming from; he felt the same way every time Valerie left on a ghost hunt.

By the time another silent hour had passed, Sam's head was slowly drooping; her chin would brush against her chest and she would jerk up, eyes wide, desperately trying to stay awake. The movie had long since ended and they had gone through all the special features, leaving them to stare at the main menu. Tucker glanced at her cautiously.

"You can go to sleep, you know," He muttered.

Sam shook her head. "I can't," She whispered, her words ringing with an aching worry.

"You don't have to go to bed or anything, I just meant you can lay down here on the couch 'til he gets back. I don't mind."

She bit her lip in indecision, sparing another glance at the clock. "Are you sure?" She asked, turning her gaze back toward him.

"Grab that pillow and you can lay your head down here," He tucked the small pillow against his leg and patted it, shooting her a reassuring half-grin.

"You'll wake me up the minute he gets in?" She asked, already readjusting her position so that she could stretch out across her spacious couch.

"Absolutely. He'll want to say goodnight, anyways," Tucker held still as Sam lowered her head against his lap. She was still facing the television, the back of her head almost against his hip. As she drew her blanket up closer around her body, he could feel her fingertips barely grazing against his knee. "You good?" He whispered when she was settled.

"I'm good," She sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She snuggled a little closer, her fingers brushing across this knee again, this time the faintest sparkle of light catching the clear diamond on her ring finger drawing his attention down. An involuntary smile tugged the corners of his mouth up, just like every other time he caught a glimpse of that ring. He took full credit for it and the meaning behind it.

Sam fell asleep pretty quickly after that, and after twenty minutes or so Tucker caught his own head drooping slightly. His right arm was slung over the armrest and his left hand rested in the dip of Sam's waist. Her house was quiet and warm and the BluRay player had finally given up on the repetitive menu and had shut off, leaving her usually warm living room bathed in an eery blue light that seemed to seep through his closed eyelids...

His eyes snapped open when he heard the back door quietly snap shut. He had fallen asleep, he knew that much, but as to how long he'd been out...it was a mystery. Slow footsteps creaked through the back of the house, but the path they took was quiet and familiar. As if the person walking those steps had walked them thousands of times before.

Tucker's head lolled to the right as Danny rounded the corner. They regarded each other, Danny shivering slightly with lingering cold in the doorway of the living room, eyeing the place where Tucker touched Sam with the faintest hint of jealousy flitting across his face. Tucker studied his best friend's profile in the glow of the television for a moment, relieved to see clear blue eyes and a tangle of messy black hair framing a perfectly smooth, albeit slightly pale face. No injuries that he could see. Tucker snorted as Danny moved further into the room, still eyeing Tucker's left hand.

"Hey," Danny whispered as he knelt in front of the couch, eyes roving and fingertips brushing over Sam's sleeping face hungrily. "Sorry about that,"

"No worries." Tucker waved his right hand over his head dismissively. "How'd it go?"

"It was weird. Rough at first, that guy is all torn up over losing Ember and he was doing his damnest to take it out on me. But then he started crying and it turned into this huge heart-to-heart thing. He kept asking me all these questions about me and Sam,"

Tucker was about to laugh out loud, the familiar urge to make fun of the lovebirds bubbling to the surface, but the look on Danny's face - coupled with the fact that Danny could not seem to stop touching Sam - told Tucker that the conversation had been quite serious. "Weird," He grunted as Danny brushed a few stray hairs out of Sam's face. "What was he asking?"

"He wanted to know how and when I knew that Sam was the one I wanted to spend forever with. He wanted to know how I feel when I'm with her. How we deal with each other when we get in fights. What the first thing we say to each other when we wake up in the morning is." His eyes were glazed and his fingers seemed to move on their own accord through Sam's silky hair. "How I feel when I'm separated from her and when I have to go fight without her. He really wanted to know everything."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him everything." Danny tore his gaze away from Sam for a moment, just long enough to glance at Tucker's expression, before moving closer to the edge of the couch. "I told him that I always sort of knew Sam was my end game, but I didn't really fully realize it until I saw her with my parents two Christmases ago. She didn't think they were crazy like everyone else does, she just sort of went with whatever they told her to do. My dad was on a rant about something and instead of just tuning him out and judging him like Jazz's ex she was actually carrying on a conversation with him about whatever he was talking about. She helped him with maintenance on the RV. And she helped my mom cook, and the food was edible and it didn't try to kill us that year. She loves them, they love her, and that's a miracle. When she left my dad told me to never let her go, and I knew he was right. I told Skulker that when I'm with her I feel like she's an extension of me, and I'm an extension of her. We're just part of each other. He liked that analogy a lot. And when we fight, we give each other space to cool off. I know she goes to the garage and paints or draws when she's mad and she knows I go to the gym to beat the shit out of a punching bag when I'm pissed off. And once we're both cooled off we sit down and we talk it out. He said Ember would just act like nothing ever happened. She threw all their fights in his face when they broke up. Neither one of them ever wanted to talk about their issues." Tucker swallowed hard; he was not sure how he felt about Danny's veiled suggestion that he and Sam had issues. _All couples do_, he reminded himself. _It's what makes them stronger_.

"And the first thing we say to each other in the morning...well, I usually wake up before she does. I swear, watching her sleep is one of my favorite things to do. But she's not long after me and the minute her eyes open and she looks at me I say hi. And she'll do this little laugh and I swear, it's the cutest thing in the world. And she'll say hi back. When I'm separated from her all I ever do is think about her. But not in a creepy obsessive way. Like when I'm at work and my boss says something funny in the back of my mind I tell myself to remember to mention it to Sam later because she'll think it's funny, too. And when I have to fight without her...all I do is worry. I worry that what I'm fighting is a distraction from something bigger that will end up hurting her. It gets really bad when we're fighting and then I get called away to fight, because I always get this image in my head that something will happen to me before I can apologize to her, and that I'll die without reminding her that I love her," Danny sighed and brushed his hand across her forehead. Tucker got the distinct feeling that Danny had forgotten he was even talking to anyone, but he was perfectly content to just listen; Danny and Sam were his favorite couple in the world. "She's not just my girlfriend, or my fiancée. She's my best friend in the entire world and every day I get to spend with her I fall in love with her even more. And...and when I go to sleep at night I always think, that's it. There's no way I can love this girl any more than I do right now, right at this moment. And then she'll roll over and she'll put her hand on my chest, right over my heart, and I'm done for. I know if I was standing my knees would get weak and I would just shake all over. And I fall asleep, and in the morning she wakes up and giggles and I fall even deeper for her.

"She's my everything. She's my whole life. I can't...I can't even _begin_ to imagine what my life would be like without her. It scares me to think about. I don't ever want to find out." His breath caught in his throat and for a moment it looked as though tears were gathered in his icy blue eyes. "Love doesn't even capture what I feel for her. Saying that I love her sounds cheap and stupid but it's all I have to describe this...it's like it's bursting inside of me, like a balloon that's too full of air, about to explode in my chest. I love her so much," He rocked forward on his knees and planted a kiss to her brow, before pulling away and glancing up at Tucker. "I'm sorry, I know that's a lot to drop on you, but...I don't know. The wedding's coming up and Skulker just got me thinking tonight..."

"No, this is good. Sam's been trying to get us to do this best man talk thing for weeks now. This totally counts," They both chuckled for a moment, but the serious demeanor of the room remained. "You know she feels the exact same way about you, right? If anything, she loves you even more th-"

"No. She doesn't. She can't. It's physically impossible for anyone to love _anyone_ as much as I love Sam," Danny said firmly, his fingers gripping her wrist possessively for a moment. "Trust me on this one, okay? She'll tell you otherwise, but I guarantee that I love her _infinitely_ more than she loves me. And the funny thing is that I don't even deserve her,"

"Are you crazy?" Tucker demanded in a strained whisper. "You two were literally made for each other! You guys are perfect together!"

"Maybe that's what it looks like to the outside world, but believe me. I don't deserve her. She's so amazing. She's smart, she's funny, she's brave. She wakes up and faces each day like it's gonna be her last. And...for whatever reason...she's chosen to share this incredible life she's made for herself with me. She could have gotten any guy she wanted, literally any man in the world would jump at the chance to be with her, and yet...she chose me."

"Dude, don't sell yourself short. You're pretty freaking awesome yourself." Tucker joked weakly. Danny spared him one glance before returning to his study of Sam's sleeping face. "But seriously. Don't ever think you don't deserve her. You're the only person in the world she wants to be with, and that's more than enough to make you worthy."

"Thanks, man," Danny murmured, nudging Tucker's leg with his shoulder.

"Look, you and Sam...I look up to you two. I model my relationship with Valerie after y'alls. I know Sam makes you happy, and you make her happy. If I can make Valerie laugh half as much as you make Sam laugh, I count it as a good day. I hope one day we can be as amazing as you two."

Danny grinned. "You already are," He shrugged. "You two are our partners in crime. You're already basically my brother, it's like hanging out with family when we hang out with you guys."

Tucker smiled and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, timed only by Sam's quiet breathing. "I'm sorry, I know I should let her sleep, but I just...I need to see her," Danny mumbled, running his hand across Sam's face with a bit more pressure than before. "Sam," He whispered.

Tucker felt Sam stiffening, her senses slowly sharpening as reality seeped into her dreams. She hummed quietly, lifting a hand bleerily to touch Danny's jaw. The moment her fingers made contact with his skin her eyes snapped open and landed on his face.

"Hi," He whispered.

She giggled, quiet and tired, and Tucker understood what Danny was talking about when he said it was the cutest sound in the world. Danny's posture visibly softened the moment he heard it, as if he had been waiting all night for that small noise. "Hi," She mumbled, fingers stroking along his jaw clumsily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm much better now," He said, stroking her hair away from her face.

"Did you win?"

Danny glanced at Tucker, and a silent understanding passed between them. "I did," Danny murmured, lifting her left hand and kissing the ring he placed there several months earlier.

Sam sighed, clearly still half-asleep. "Did he hurt you?" She asked, readjusting slightly to get a better look at Danny.

He shook his head. "No. He just wanted to talk,"

"Talk?" Sam's head lifted slightly off of the pillow, her confusion evident. "About what?"

Danny shrugged. "He's a lonely guy. I think he just needed a friend."

"So he didn't try to kill you?"

"Oh, no. He still tried to kill me."

Tucker snorted. Sam turned her head up and peered at him in confusion. "Tuck?" She mumbled. "When'd you get here?"

"Just now," He gestured toward the front door and Danny had to stifle a laugh into the cushion of the couch. They both knew how confused Sam got right after she woke up, often taking advantage of it for their own entertainment.

"What?" She whispered, glancing between the two of them and the door.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go to bed," Danny scooped her up from the couch easily, cradling her against his chest and ignoring her half-hearted protests. "Tucker needs to get home, too. Right, Tuck?"

"Yeah, I better get going," Tucker stood and stretched. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," He said, stepping forward and planting a quick kiss against the top of Sam's head. "Danny," He nodded.

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny murmured.

"Anytime," Tucker waved.

"No, seriously, put me down, let me walk," Sam grumbled as Tucker reached the front door. He heard Danny sigh in exasperation.

"Fine, but don't get mad at me when you fall," Danny muttered. Tucker glanced back just in time to see Sam on her feet and falling forward against Danny's chest. Danny laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as hers wound loosely around his waist. "G'night, Tuck," He called over Sam's head, which was tucked safely beneath his chin.

"Goodnight," Tucker waved again, taking just another moment to absorb the scene before him before tugging the door open and shuffling out. A cool late-February breeze blew across his face, colder than it normally would have felt after walking out of Danny and Sam's warm living room. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and ignored the urge to yawn as he traipsed his way across their front lawn. Sliding into the front seat of his car and slamming the door behind him, he sat for a moment, hands on the steering wheel. As he moved to turn the car on, he glanced to his right and found that he could see clearly into Danny and Sam's living room.

They were still standing exactly where he left them, only now they were swaying slightly, turning slowly on the spot, dancing to music only they could hear. A sudden burst of warmth spread through his chest and ignited every inch of his body. He watched them for one endless moment before a sudden urge to see Valerie brought him back to reality. Maybe, if he hurried, he could still wake her up without her getting too annoyed with him.

* * *

**I have another one that I could manipulate into a second chapter for this fic, if you guys want it. I've actually got several different ideas for several other chapters, but I'm perfectly content letting this be a one-shot if that's all you guys want it to be. Let me know in a review and if enough people want it I'll turn this into a fluffy multi-chapter. (:**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Tori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you guys win, this is turning into a "one-shot dump." Except they're all related. I'm gonna bump this up to a T for minor language, but basically this is gonna be the premise of this piece: Danny and Sam are engaged, Tucker's the best man. This is all from Tucker's point of view, in the months leading up to the big day. And it will be infinitely lighter than _Wide Awake_, if you guys are reading that one. (:**

**Okay. Like I said, this one was written on the same night as the first chapter. It's not as long or as deep, but it made me feel just as warm and fuzzy inside when I wrote it, so hopefully you guys will like it too (:**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or ANYTHING else you guys recognize in this chapter.**

* * *

**All of Me Loves All of You**

**November 3, 2013**

* * *

One cool mid-April afternoon found Tucker sitting in Danny and Sam's dining room at the head of the table, pen clenched between his teeth as he sat deep in thought. On the space of table between his elbows lay a single, blank sheet of paper.

"Honey?" Sam called from the kitchen.

Tucker glanced up. "What?"

"Honey?" She repeated, appearing in the doorway. Her hair was swept up away from her face and the sleeves of the sweater she wore were far too long, as she had to continuously push them up over her hands. "Do you want honey for your tea?"

"Oh, no. Just sugar. Thanks," She nodded and vanished into the confines of the kitchen again, leaving him alone in the spacious dining room once more. "I got _nothin'_," He called.

"Oh, come on," Sam's voice was taunting as it wafted out of the kitchen. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one,"

"No, I'm the technologically gifted one. _You're_ the smart one," He muttered as she came bustling out of the kitchen, a mug full of steaming tea in each hand. She sat them both on the table and slid one toward Tucker, before dropping into the seat at his side.

"C'mon, Tuck, it can't be that hard," She chided, sweater obscured hands cupping the mug before her.

"Oh? Have you ever written a best man's speech?" He demanded, tapping the pen impatiently against the table. Sam winced and shook her head. "Didn't think so. Let me tell you, it's not easy."

"Just...talk about you and Danny. About how you guys met, that sort of thing. You do remember how you guys met, right?"

"Of course I do," Tucker waved his hand, dismissing the ridiculous thought.

"Was it funny?" Sam asked, as if she had not heard the story repeatedly during the duration of her friendships with the boys.

"You know it was," Tucker muttered, grinning in spite of himself at the memory. "We were in fourth grade and no one wanted to play basketball with us, so we started a one-on-one. I was clumsy as hell and I went to make a shot and the ball hit the rim, rebounded, and hit me square in the face. Knocked me out like that," Tucker snapped his fingers and Sam grinned widely. "And instead of going to get the teacher like any other fourth grader would have, Danny just plopped down on the sidewalk next to me and laid there until I woke up. When I asked him what we were doing laying on the ground, he told me what happened and then said he was trying to make people think we were just hanging out on the ground in the middle of the basketball court."

They both laughed appreciatively. "That was when I knew he was gonna be my best friend. And that's just so like him, don't you think?" Sam nodded. "He's the kind of guy that, when he sees you get humiliated, just jumps right in and gets humiliated too so that you don't have to feel so alone."

"Write that down," Sam suggested quietly before taking a long drink from her mug. "What about...when Danny and I met. You were there, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't think I'll ever forget that day," Tucker shook his head. "It was the first day of seventh grade and you were the new kid. I remember seeing you walk in to our home room and you were wearing this awful lacy pink mess," Sam snorted. "And I just knew Paulina would destroy you the second she saw you. That was right after she started being mean to us. And I remember you sat down right next to Dash and you tried to introduce yourself and he started making fun of you almost instantly."

"Yeah," Sam said softly.

"And you got up and moved to sit on Danny's other side. And I remember thinking, oh God, here he goes, he's gonna introduce himself and we're done for...and of course he did introduce himself, and me, too. You told us your name was Sam and Danny just blurts out, 'but that's a boy name.' The look in your eye, I thought you were gonna kill us..."

"But then I started laughing because that was the first time I introduced myself as something other than Samantha and he said exactly what my mom said when I told her I wanted to be Sam instead." Sam said, tracing the rim of her mug with her index finger.

"And it was the best laugh I've ever heard, to this day," Tucker poked her arm with the end of his pen, grinning at the blush that spread across her cheeks. "You sound like one of those minions from Despicable Me on crack-infused helium."

"And I never laughed in public again," Sam sighed forlornly.

"But I think that was the exact second Danny got a mad crush you," Tucker said, lifting his own mug to his lips. "He didn't know it at the time, of course. But that was the moment it sort of clicked in his head that you were gonna be around for a long time."

"I think so, too," Sam smiled warmly.

They lapsed into silence, the only sound between them the quiet scratching of Tucker's pen. "D'you know the moment I knew you two were gonna get married?"

"No," Sam said, a genuine curiosity in her voice.

"I knew it before either one of you did," Tucker said proudly. "On your first date, remember how he took you to that Italian restaurant downtown?" Sam nodded, her face lit with amusement already. "Well, I never told either one of you this, but I just happened to be in that neighborhood at the time. There's a really cool tech supply store, like, right down the street from the restaurant. I knew he was taking you out to dinner, but he never told me where at. So you can imagine my surprise when I glance up through the front window and I see you two walking down the street all slow, holding hands and stuff."

Sam blushed fiercely. "That's embarrassing," She muttered.

"Oh wait, it gets better," Tucker assured her. "I was still trying to decide whether or not I wanted to go out and crash your date when all of a sudden Danny trips and falls flat on his face." Sam covered the right side of her face with one hand and gripped her mug a little tighter with the other, suddenly knowing the end of the story. "And I was sitting there thinking, dang, he _almost_ had the smooth walking thing down, when you go falling down beside him not a split-second later. You actually pretended to trip and fall with him so that it wouldn't be as embarrassing for him."

"Wow." Sam muttered. "I'd almost forgotten about that,"

"I don't think I'll ever forget it. It was so perfect, because you got up looking all confused like something else had caused it, but he couldn't quit staring at you. And when you guys started walking again and you were carrying on as if nothing had even happened, he looked like the king of the universe. He was so happy, I swear. It made me think of the day he and I met. And I knew he finally found someone who would be as stupid as he was when it came to protecting his friends. He would never let you go because of that."

The conversation lulled for a moment, Tucker bent over the paper, tongue between his teeth in concentration. "Y'know...a couple weeks ago Danny and I were talking and I told him something that I think you should know, too," He said cautiously, glancing up at her over the rims of his glasses. She raised her eyebrows in question. "Val and I really look up to you two. We try really hard to model our relationship after y'alls, because you guys work so well together,"

A small hand folded over his. "Thank you," She whispered, the pad of her thumb brushing over his knuckles. "That really means a lot, coming from you,"

"It's the truth," He shrugged, squeezing her hand lightly. "Everyone has that one power couple in their lives that's just perfect, and you two are definitely my power couple."

"Oh, God," Sam groaned, withdrawing her hand to hide behind it again. "You're ridiculous."

"It's true!" Tucker laughed, letting his pen fall from his fingers. "And I think I'm done," He pushed the paper across the table between them and turned it so that Sam could read. Her eyes flew across the page, nothing more than an amethyst blur as she absorbed each word. "I'll edit and tweak and everything, but that's the general idea," He said self-consciously.

When she reached the end of the page, her eyes were swimming in tears. "It's perfect," She whispered. "It's absolutely perfect." Tucker grinned proudly as he slid the paper back toward himself, glancing down at his handiwork as he did. "Are you gonna cry?" Sam asked.

"What?" Tucker choked.

"Are you gonna cry when you're giving your speech?" Sam arched a thin eyebrow.

"I mean, I don't think I will," Tucker said defensively, folding the speech and tucking it into is pocket.

"You _have_ to cry!" Sam shrieked. They both stood instantly, Tucker suddenly quite nervous. "Are you gonna cry like a little girl?" She asked, her face lit with mischief.

"Sam!" Tucker wailed, dodging her hands as they came flying toward him, fingers stabbing at his ticklish sides.

"Come on, Tucker, _cry_!" She shouted, leaping over the chair he vacated to chase him into the living room. "It's an emotional moment, you have to cry!"

He laughed breathlessly, shouldering his way into the entryway and sprinting down the hall. "Quit! _Harassment_! She's harassing me!"

He rounded the corner into the kitchen and nearly ran directly into Danny, who was standing in the middle of the room, still dressed from work. He had just enough time to absorb Danny's confused expression before Sam's footsteps came close behind and he leapt out of the way just in time for her to smack directly into Danny's chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Danny demanded as Sam stepped away, looking as though she had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Tucker won't cry," She whined as she pointed at Tucker. Danny's head swiveled around toward him.

"Sam won't stop harassing me," He said, raising his hand to point back at Sam.

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in mock impatience. "Why are you harassing Tucker?"

"He won't cry."

"Why does he need to cry?"

"He wrote a really good speech for the wedding," Her tone was gloating and her expression was smug as Danny's head snapped toward Tucker, all pretenses of fake annoyance suddenly gone.

"You wrote the speech?" Danny asked, taking a step toward him. Tucker immediately backed away. "I wanna read it!"

"You can't! You have to wait for the wedding!" Tucker shouted, pushing himself up to sit on the counter and using his feet to ward Danny off.

"Why does everyone keep _saying_ that?" Danny cried, whirling around to face Sam. "I can't see the dress until the wedding. I can't see the shoes until the wedding. I can't hear Tucker's speech until the wedding. You can't be my wife until the wedding,"

"Well, actually, that last one is until _after_ the wedding," Sam said.

Danny froze, his eyes widening. "_That's even longer_!" He screeched. "It's not fair! Did you get to read the speech?"

"It's just the rough draft," Sam said soothingly, a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter!" He wailed, dropping his head to the crook of her neck. He almost had to stoop to reach her, so tall had he gotten. "I wanna read it, too!"

"Don't you think it'll be even _more_ meaningful if you hear it for the first time at the wedding?" Sam asked, her fingers sifting through his hair absently. A small smile quirked Tucker's lips as he watched them.

"Yeah..." Danny sighed.

"So don't harass Tucker for the speech," They were swaying slightly again, and Tucker was suddenly reminded of spying on them through their living room window. "He'll read it at the reception and it'll be really special,"

Danny grumbled something into her shoulder and she laughed lightly. "What's for dinner?" He asked cheekily.

"I was gonna order pizza. Tuck, you staying for dinner?" Sam asked over Danny's hunched back.

"Nah, I better get home to Valerie. I'll get her to read this over when I get home," Danny straightened and turn to regard his best friend, a familiar, easy smile on his face. "Thanks for offering, though,"

"Sure. We're all still on for dinner this Friday, right?" Sam asked as they made their way to the back door.

"Yeah. Of course," Tucker turned and hugged her hard before shaking Danny's hand. "You guys have a good night,"

"Tell Val we said hey," Sam called as Tucker made his way across the yard. He glanced over his shoulder to see the two of them framed in the doorway of their home, Danny's arm thrown lazily around Sam's neck as she leaned into his chest. That same familiar warmth ignited in his chest, and when he turned, this pace quickened and his heart throbbed in excitement to get home to Valerie.

* * *

**Okay, so I _might _have stolen the story of how Tucker and Danny met from an episode of _Scrubs_. I don't own that, either. (:**

**I have a vague idea of what the next chapter will be. But that's all I have for the next chapter. Meaning that this is likely the last update you'll see from me until next weekend at the earliest. :O Don't worry. I think I'll have the next chapter hammered out by then. **

**And please notice that I'm only using next weekend as a tentative goal, okay? My sister's birthday is this week and I'm in the middle of a huge project at work, so there is a possibility that I won't have anything ready by next weekend. Actually, that's a lie, I'll have _Wide Awake_ ready. I'll go get it ready right now. But this one might be on the back-burner until I have my head on straight again.**

**Just want to warn you. (:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tori**


End file.
